


War of hearts

by missymoo24



Category: Shadow and Bone (TV), Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Matthias lives, Nikolina - Freeform, Other, Twins, alina has brown hair and nikolai has blonde, also i love music so the title and chapters are song names, is mal acually dead well for now, kaz and inej are so cute, no darkling, omg i ship nikolai and alina so much, why coudn't they have ended up together? its not fair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missymoo24/pseuds/missymoo24
Summary: i ship nikolai and alina and kaz and inej so i made a what if/ au story about them taking place after crooked kingdom and run and ruising so.alina is in the process of losing her best friend accepts nikolai's marriage proposal to settle the kingdom. she was unaware that she would actually begin to get real feelings for him.nikolai is battling his feelings for alina whilst trying to control his monster wich he so badly wants to go away.the six of crows team are ecovring from the major hesits and moruing those that they love but want to find away to work with nikolai.can they all remain safe in this kingdom and no more wars. each one has there own probalmas but deep down they need each other.
Relationships: David Kostyk/Genya Safin, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik, Nikolai Lantsov/Alina Starkov, Zoya Nazyalensky/Mal Oretsev
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Nikolai and Alina**

Nikolai knew that he had loved her since they first met. and it wasn't just because of her magic he thought that she was an amazing girl much better then zoya. and he had put the marriage arrangement in place due to the fact that he knew his kingdom would finally make arrangements with this peace treaty plus he knew that if she was the sub sunnier that it 

would work even better 

He knew that she wasn’t in love or had any feelings for him not nearly as much as he did he hoped that one day she would feel the same way but he knew that it would take some time for her to get over the lose of her best friend and the only boy that she had ever really loved so he really didn’t want to break her heart more but he wanted her to know that he was there for her no matter what.

It took her just over a year for her feelings for him to arise but when they did they really did and she knew that she really loved him she knew that she would most likely outlive him but she still wanted to have time with him and a real relationship with him. 

One night when she was asleep he woke her by rolling over and. whispering in her eyes he asked her if she was in love with him she didn’t say anything but she kissed him and a real kiss and he kissed her back they started making out (not mentioning any details) these two just set there with her head on his chest and smiled for now anyway


	2. cast

**this is my cast i mean this is how i imagined some of them to look like but you can imagine them however you want to.**

**Kaz brekker - freddy carter**

**Inej Ghafa- Amita Suman**

****

** Matthias ** **\- Alexander ludwig**

**Nina- Danielle Galligan**

****

**Alina starkov - jessie mei li**

**Nikolai lantsov- evan roderick**

****

**Malyen Oretsev- Archie Renaux**

**Genya Safin- Daisy Head**

**Zoya Nazyalensky- isabelle fuhrman**

****


	3. Kaz and inej

Chapter two: Kaz and Inej Kaz sat in his very dark room yesterday was the day the inej left him here on the ship that he brought her. God how could he be so stupid all he had to do was ask her to stay she’d told him that she had feelings for him and what was he? A giant idiot he had massive feelings for her he sort of always had but he just kept trying to hide them. He missed her so much it hurt. He knew that she said that she would be back in at least one month but even that felt like so much longer then that. He buried his head in his arms. He was the reason that wylan was dead after all, what was he an orphan? A child? He was only trying to stay alive. He had never meant to hurt anyone let alone kill anyone but those things happen and there was nothing that he could do to avoid or deny it. The last time that he and inej spoke inej would barely look at him and he knew why. She was afraid of him and honestly he really didn't blame her. What he had done he didn't blame the entire world and hated him. Instead of trying to be the hero and win the money he had turned out to be the complete opposite and turned out to be the villain. Inej would never love someone like him but the last words the he did hear her saw or at least he thought he did was ‘Kaz even if you don't feel the same way about me i need to know that i i um i think i like you kaz like a lot’’ . was that her trying to him that she liked him back? Well, teconly he hadn’t even said that he liked her back so he really thought that inej must really hate him or thought that he hated her but he didn't and he wanted her to somehow know that before she came home. what also annoyed him was that he couldn’t send her a letter cause he didn’t know where she was. had stopped getting letters about a month ago but in his hands he was clutching the last letter that she had somehow sent him Kaz, First of all i just wanted to say that i hope that your are well honestly it feels kinda weird not seeing you everyday or climbing walls as your warith i mean maybe thats just me been crazy but who knows. Anyway i just thought i should let you know that i don't think that its your fault that wylan was killed by his father i know jesper thinks that it is and wont talk to you but at least try and hear me out, give him time please don’t force it but then again what would i know. Look just don't do anything stupid alright. Kaz just don't even think about it otherwise i may even murder you myslef no i woudnt i mean hell i like you and i dont know if you even like me the same way or at all but i hope that we can still be friends I can’t wait to see you Inej Gosh that was over a month ago and she wasn’t back yet had something happened to her god if it had no he couldn't think like that he couldn't lose his wraith. He already lost wylan therefore jesper wouldn't talk to him and he knew that inej was right in what she was saying and honestly she knew what she was saying. God he wished that there was someway of contacting her. She is probably fine he thought at least he seriously hoped that she was. Two days later and as much as he really didnt want to nina said that him and jesper had to talk this out. Kaz knew that it wasn’t going to end well but inej was wrong about one thing he needed to be able to talk to jesoer sonner then later and as much as inej would be mad at him he thought that she would understand right? Surely she would do the same thing? Shortly later jesper and kaz were seated at a table jesper had his back turned to kaz refusing to look at him whilst kaz had his shoulders on the table and looked jesper right in the face. Nina and matthias were there should they need backup which nina was fairly certain that this was going to end in some kind of fight and in a way she was right. Not straight away did the fight start at least not until kaz stupidly made the honest miskate of bringing it up but he wasn’t trying to start a fight but jesper thought otherwise. ‘Look jesper wylan’s death wasn’ my fault i’m not saying that i’m not sorry that it happend because god i am but i didn’t kill him did i?!” ‘’Yeah well you just as well did because you knew! God kaz you knew that he was hurt and you did nothing about it what kind of friend does that kaz! This is all your fault and and i hate you i wish i never met you because if i hadn’t maybe theres a chnace that he would still be alive but then its all about you here isn’t it kaz brekker well i’m sick of it and i’m sick of you so just don’t ever talk to me again’’ ‘’Jesper stop please just carm down alright kaz is trying to talk to you and you cant keep on acting like this i get you miss him i know we all do but just hear him out’’ nina told jesper but jesper refused ‘’ no! I never want to speak to him again ever! I mean it just stay away from me kaz brekker’&rsquo ; ‘’Jesper please’’ nina tried to talk to him but he shoved her against a wall and she feel unconscious and jesper ran out the door only to be greated by the person they haydn’t expected back for some time ‘’Jesper stop blaming kaz its not his fault alright so just stop’’ ‘’Of course you would take his side inej! wouldn't you well let me ask you how would you feel if that was him or how do you think that he would feel if that was you huh? Well maybe you should know how it feels to lose someone you love’’ ‘’Jesper don’t please can we just talk the two of us no one else jesper it doesn't have to be like this please’’ ‘I’m sorry inej but that person needs to know how it feels’’ he grabbed a knife from her and without thinking or without planning it he did something that he would never ever do he stabbed her in the chest. Inej struggled to stay awake and feel to the floor bleeding heavily Nina was the first person to see jesper kneeling beside her saying ‘’Inej what happened to me why did i do this i’m sorry i i’’ Within seconds nina was screaming ‘’KAZ get out here now please!’’ Hearing her scream like that kaz ran only to fin his true love in a pool of her own blood And jesper beside her ‘’How could you what did she ever do to you jesper’’ ‘’Kaz i’m so sorry i never wanted to hurt her please believe me’’ ‘’God nina can you please save her please i can’t lose her please do something’’ ‘’ get her inside i don't know if i can but i can try alright’’ Kaz brought inej inside and laid her down on a table hoping that nina could save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry my laptop was being weird therefore i couldn't put speak marks in. etc so sorry about that


End file.
